


Small Things Forever Ignored

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Language, Multiple Universes Colliding, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A young unicorn named Twitter notices something off about her friend.





	Small Things Forever Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> This is a strange story. I have no clue as to why I flipping wrote this. You want to take a guess at what's happening in it, go ahead. It doesn't matter anyways because I'm horrible at writing stories.

"Hello, Twitter!" A ragged rainbow mane drifted in front of my face.

"Quit it! I hate that nickname, and you are well aware of that fact."

"Hahaha!" Sonic Spectrum's pale pink hooves crossed in front of her as she fell backwards laughing. She wiped a faux tear from her right eye. The left seemed to twitch ever so slightly. Her expression froze for a split second before continuing its joyful smile.

"Spec? You okay?" A frown settled on my face, my purple-striped scarf billowing out from my neck. It had been a gift.

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay."

"Why ya asking?"

"You seemed to have spaced out." I let the words fall from my mouth slowly, as if I would light a fuse by saying too much.

"No, I didn't. I've been here for a long time."

My brain worked to piece together the winged pony's strange word choice. Spectrum was acting weirder than usual. But feels like there is a huge weight on my mind, stopping me from figuring it out. My gaze shifted to look upon her teal eye. Time appeared to stop, and a demonic smile carved onto her face, while a horrified expression settled on mine. I blinked, and the world returned to normal, almost as if it had never happened.

My friend was staring at me. "Twitter? Are you there? Float back down to Earth now. This isn't space." Spectrum's dark teal eyes bore into me.

"Y-yeah. I must be seeing things."

"Youz are hallucinating? Do youz need zome azziztance vith your problem? Vhat iz de matter? Youz need help? Vith your eyez? Your brain? How about your tongue? Vhat iz de **problem?** "

"What?"

"I said, 'did you eat anything that might've caused hallucinations.' And then you zoned out. Again."

It was at this moment, I looked up. And instantly regretted doing so.

"S-spectrum, w-where is your h-horn?"

"My horn? What're you talking about? I don't have one. I'm not some tyrannical princess."

"But you've always had a horn," I replied.

"Nope." The world froze for a heartbeat, and that eerie smile reappeared. Again, I blinked, and **again,** it went back to normal. I shook my head to clear it. But I caught a glimpse of something else. She was wearing saddlebags, but the familiar black hilt of her machete was absent, as was the rainboom insignia I so accustomed to seeing. In its place sat a monochromatic circle.

A cold feeling settled over my neck. I looked down, and noticed a pair of dark sunglasses resting on my scarf. _What? Why do I have her glasses?_ My hoof reached upwards, and the left lense cracked. Spectrum's left eye followed me as I opened the gray bags in between her wings.

"What do you think **you're** doing?" She said. It sounded like she was accusing me.

"I'm looking for crayons and paper."

"Why would I have those?" She turned both eyes to stare at me. "I'm a photographer, not an artist." Spectrum lifted a black camera out of one pack. "See? You haven't **forgotten** about **me,** right?"

Cracks ran throughout the scene behind the pegasus, her neck at an unnatural angle and eye black with unreadable emotion. Lightning flashed, and several silhouettes of other creatures were outlined in the glow. Some I recognized as ponies, the rest, unknown to my vocabulary. But when the light faded, they were gone, leaving only my confusion in their wake. My eyes felt heavy, and dropped shut before I could stop them. I reopened them instantly, and everything was colorfully cheerful. _Too cheerful._

"What's wrong, Twit? Cat got yer tongue?" Spectrum questioned as a patched giggle escaped her lips, a faint line below her eye bleeding almost too little to see.

"Where did you get that from?" I replied, deciding to ignore her remark.

""This?" She pointed at her cheek. "Got it from some stupid brunette in a café. He learned his lesson. Never pick a fight with me and dog."

"Dog?"

"Yup. My awesome Labrador Retriever. She's the best. But I haven't seen her lately." The pony flicked her neon green eyes past me a split second. She was acting like someone was up in the air, as if a building stood there. An expression of sheer anguish overtook the girl's face. " _Illusion..._ " She trailed off as lightning illuminated the landscape. Once more, the shadows came, gone in the next moment.

"Sorry 'bout that. I must've hit my head when I landed." The pegasus sent a grin my way, her chocolate brown eyes emanating adventure. "Have you seen my goggles? Or my headphones? They're more important."

I shook my head. "No." A thought crossed my mind. "Hey, what's your name?"

She looked at me strangely. "Autumn Wind. Don't you remember your own best friend?" The pony dubbed 'Autumn Wind' smiled at me. "Just kidding. Of course you remember me! I am the one who gave you that scarf, after all."

"No, an alicorn named Sonic Spectrum did," I said. _And I don't know who you are._

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. Rainbow mane, rainboom cutiemark? I've known her for years."

"You are Twitterfly Sundrop, right? My best friend of about two and a half years? Lover of animals and all things anime?" Her bewilderment was painstakingly obvious.

"Yes...But how do you, a pony I've never met before, know so much about me? And that's how long I've known Spectrum." My brain worked to process the situation, and sadly, was losing. _Who is this pony? How does she know my name? Why does she claim to be my friend? When did she give me this scarf? Where is she getting these ideas?_

"Hey!" The other pony shouted, snapping me out of my inner turmoil. "Those are my headphones! How'd you get a hold of 'em?" Soni - er, Autumn Wind, questioned, putting a hoof inches from my neck. Deciding to glance down, my violet eyes ending on a tan, green, and yellow headset. A black sycamore leaf was inscribed into the sides.

"I...I don't know...They weren't there a second ago." My gaze shifted from my neck to a spot on the ground. Autumn spun around to see. Shock painted her features.

"My goggles?"

Lightning flashed.

" I must save them!" The pony yelled. She looked around. "Where the hell am I?" Her bright turquoise irises focused their panicked stare onto me, quickly melting to anger. "What did you do!? Send me back! **Now!** "

"Wait! I didn't bring you here! I'm just trying to figure out why my best friend keeps changing into other ponies!"

"Ponies? I'm a human being. What kind of demented kids show are you living in?" She smirked. "You some sort of cosplayer? For that childish cartoon? What's it called...oh right. My Little Pony. You do realize that was only created to drum up toy sales, right? And it's like thirty years old?" The human(?) scoffed and glared at me. "Grow the **hell** up. Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows." Her face seemed to contort in sadness for a heartbeat before resuming its berating look. A single tear slid down her left cheek. It was a strange sight, with the girl staring me while that single drop of water dripped off to the dirt.

"What is your name?" I asked tentatively.

"I can't tell you that," she whispered. "She'll **kill** them..." The stranger was crying now, aqua orbs displaying the heartwrenching pain of loss. Leaves blew around us, wind picking up until a brilliant crash filled the air. I heard a soft voice as my surroundings were illuminated.

"Silver Star..." The other creature called out as she disappeared. "I have to stop her, I must save them, **kill them,** I love them, I **_fucking_ hate them**...please **help** me..." Her parting words had warm, salty liquid running along my face. I was _crying_. Over a _stranger_ scarred for life.

As I stood in dying breeze, a glint caught my eye. It was a dagger, covered in blood. The sight brought a fresh torrent of tears to the surface. My knees finally succumbed to my unstable emotions, sending me crashing to the ground.

_What is **happening?**_ My thoughts struggled as my head hit the ground, everything fading to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay. You finished the story. It was horrible, right?


End file.
